Spirit/Body
One does not need to listen to the endless discussions on nature vs. nurture to understand that both influences shape the person. However, a third influence is in effect, and this stronger than either of the others─the spirit. Genetics of course limits the person physically, determining whether they can enter the Olympics or solve complex math puzzlers, and also determines to a large degree how the body will react to stress or the aging process. The environment, being what shapes the child's perception of the world around him, determines at least early in life what role models the child will choose and how guarded or enthusiastic the child will be. But the spirit is louder than both these other voices, and by its orientation and strength determines how the person's very life will be led, the occupation chosen, the motives driving the person, and where the person draws the line on whether to get involved or not. Because the spirit speaks to the body as well as the mind, its influence is also over the biochemistry of the human body incarnated, and this has more of an effect than is generally recognized. If the child is determined to be an outstanding athlete, for instance, having judged that escape from a ghetto is not possible without such an assist, physical development beyond that supported by genetics can result. The spirit occupies its own density, a density that can interact with matter on all other densities. Just as the spirit adjusts itself to the incarnation density, and positions itself to communicate with the human brain for the Mind/Spirit Connection, likewise it positions itself to influence the human body. Genetics are but chemistry, and influence growth and development through chemistry. Where this cannot be utterly or even significantly changed by the influence of the spirit, where biochemistry can affect the outcome and the spirit can affect the biochemistry, its influence can leave a mark. In the example of the child desiring to become an athlete, the basic bone and muscle structure, height, stamina, and reflexes are determined by genetics. But physical feats are often determined as much by concentration and sheer energy, factors controlled by biochemistry─hormones, such as adrenaline, brain chemicals supporting continuous focus, and free nutrients in the blood stream available to feed the process. In this way the spirit transcends the density differences, and takes charge of the incarnation as much as physically possible. Doctors have often noticed that a patient will live or die depending on their will to live. Where this can be attributed to a Mind/Body Connection, the influence of the spirit in these matters lies at the base. The soul infuses the body during an incarnation, and communicates on many levels and can bridge densities in this matter. The spirit influences the body, to overcome disease and struggle forward. It influences the brain, to utilize this or that portion of the brain or to develop channels and connections in the brain matter. The will to live has been well documented, overcoming disease that physicians were sure would end the life. Much of this is the soul, determined not to end the incarnation. Likewise, the soul can influence a dying body to go before its time, if the incarnation is desired to end. Those curious about how the soul influences the body should simply observe the many clues about them, as this is a tool for learning. Category:Wisdom